


A Kin to Pride

by M14Mouse



Series: After the War Verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Sam Wilson, BAMF Clint Barton, Friendship, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been listening to the four of them since he got them out of the prison.  He couldn’t help but have a sense of pride.  Sequel to Every Heart Beats Strong</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kin to Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

Steve didn’t have time to watch them until they got back to the plane. He did listen. 

“How are you doing, Tic-Tac?” Sam said behind him. 

“I am out of prison. Whoa…but still wanted criminal but that kinda nothing new there. So…on a scale of 1-10, I am 7…maybe a borderline 8,” Scott said. 

“I tried to make it a 9 or closer to 10 later. Clint probably can get his hands on a burn phone so that you can talk to your daughter.”

“He can do that?”

“When you work with master spies, you tend to just nod your head when they say get you stuff.” 

“That is awesome. Hey, Clint. Can you get those surprise eggs too? I missed those things.”

“Illegal candy? What you take me for…the black market?” Clint said. 

“Kinder Surprise Eggs? I was very surprised that you did not have them here. I have fond memories of them,” Wanda said. 

He fought a smile when he heard Clint sigh. Clint had a soft spot for Wanda a mile wide. Apparently, Scott realized this too.

“We are totally getting kinder surprise eggs.” Scott said. 

“Who said that I was going to get you any?” Clint said. 

“Wanda did. You said that sharing is caring.” 

“You know that he is right.” Wanda added. 

He could hear Wanda struggling not to laugh.

“I am getting double team. Aren’t you going to say anything, Wilson?” Clint said. 

“No because you walked into this conversation all by yourself.” Sam added

Clint grumbled for a moment.

“How are your shoulders, Wanda?” Clint said. 

“Much better…thank you.” Wanda said. 

“Probably a million times better since you hit that guard in the national treasure and then Clint hit him with a trash can,” Scott added. 

“That was accident.” Clint said. 

Sam chuckled softly. 

“Man, it isn’t an accident when you add quotation marks like that,” Sam said with a laugh then coughed a little. 

“How are your ribs?” Scott asked. 

“Sore, I am not going into a fight anytime soon.”

T’Challa broke his attention by touching his shoulder. 

“They are okay?” T’Challa said. 

“They are good…I think,” He said. 

-CACW-

“How is the eye? Do you need an ice pack? Does this thing even have an ice pack?” Scott said. 

Sam chuckled. 

“Probably. Somewhere. Nah, my eye is fine,” Sam said. 

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

“It looks terrible.”

“It feels fine.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“You didn’t realize that you are such a mother hen.” 

“I am not a mother hen or not trying to be. It just looked bad, man.” 

“You are not as bad as Cap.” 

“Really?” 

“He tried to be all smooth about it. His mother henning comes in as “checking on” you.” 

“So, he is probably going to come and check on you soon.” 

“Probably.” 

He heard some shifting around. 

“Where are you going?” Sam asked.

“Going to get an ice pack.” 

-CACW-

“What about your family?” Wanda asked. 

“They will be fine. I know that they are safe,” Clint said.

“But you are not there.” 

“I sneak out of the country with you and Bug Man without getting caught. Not too worry about getting back in and out. I can visit my family after this mess dies down. You think that I didn’t talk to my wife about this before I left?”

“What did she say?” 

“I really didn’t have to say anything. She knew where I stood. She knew how I feel. This mess? She had some choice words for Tony while chopping onions. Tony was lucky wasn’t there. She might have chopped him into a few pieces if he was. She wasn’t too happy with you being locked up either. My wife said in quotation marks…Get her out and make sure she is back for Nat’s birthday. I am not about to argue with that.”

“Even after what I done?” 

“Especially after everything you done.” 

-CACW-

“I know that you have been listening, Cap,” Clint said behind him. 

“Your four seemed to have bonded.” He said as he looked over his shoulder.

“Blame Wilson. He kept everyone calm and sane.”

“Sam is a good man.” 

“It must be the whole counselor training. He made Ross very uneasy for some reason. He kept coming down and talking to him. He reminded me of someone that I know. He liked red and did have a shield. Apparently, he lost it,” Clint said. 

He shook his head and chuckled. 

“I’m sorry that I left you behind,” He said 

“Fly boy was right. You had to leave. We knew the risk involved but it made me realize something.” 

“I would follow him.” 

He understood what those words meant and their importance. 

“Are you going to tell Sam this?” 

“Nah…got to keep the bird guessing.” 

-CACW-

He wasn’t listening anymore. He was staring out of the window. He watched as the clouds flew by. He heard someone move beside him. He didn’t need to turn around to see who was. 

Sam was the type that didn’t need words.

“Thank you.” He said. 

“Dude, we had this conversation before,” Sam said. 

“Well…you are going to hear it again. Thank you.” 

Sam shook his head. 

“So…what is next? Ultimate Fighting?”

He laughed.

“No…No…I don’t think so.”

“So, what do you want to do?” 

“I still don’t know.” 

“Hmmm…” Sam said with a nod. 

“What about you?”

Sam shook his head. 

“Where you go, I go because you get into a shit load of trouble by yourself.”

“I am not Captain America anymore, Sam.”

“No, you are Steve Rogers. That is just as bad.”

He laughed. 

“You and Bucky have been talking,” He said. 

“Barnes and I may have compared notes and draw the same conclusion,” Sam said. 

He groaned. He wanted those two get along but they might have gotten along too well. 

“What was that conclusion?”

“You are a good man that can be a jerk.”

“Captain America is a jerk?” Scott said as he appeared behind him. He turned to see Wanda and Clint following him. 

Sam smiled a little before he turned to Scott. 

“Yes, Tic-Tac. Did I ever tell you how I met Steve over here?” Sam said with a grin. 

“No…” Scott said in awe.

“You are really going to tell this story again,” He said in amusement. 

“Yes because you were a jerk and a stalker. The history books have it all wrong,” Sam added with a smile.

“Well, it started on my morning run…” Sam started. 

He grinned as he leaned back and listen.

A sense of warmth wrapped around him as he listen to them laugh. 

He wasn’t Captain America anymore or an Avenger but he was still surrounded by friends. 

At this moment, he needed that. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...apparently, I have a thing. Maybe. Sort of. They are so much fun to write. I have a bunny about team fugitive Avengers running around and saving the world. All while leaving notes for Tony and the others. :D Clint would totally write...haha...you are late! But for right now, read and review if you wish.


End file.
